This invention relates to releasable tethers used to provide quick detachment of a tether strap from an object, such as an animal collar, a halter ring or the like.
Releasable tethers are known which enable a user to remotely detach a tether from an object, such as a dog collar, a horse halter, or the like. Examples of such devices are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos., the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 296,764; 937,800; 2,652,809; 2,821,169; 3,910,234; 4,404,927; 4,742,605; 4,903,638; and 4,932,362. A typical releasable tether includes a strap having a handle portion and a tether end, a releasable clip located at the tether end and adapted to be clipped to a ring or other securing loop located on the object to be tethered, and a manually actuatable releasing mechanism having a working end located at the handle portion of the strap and some type of connector extending usually along the interior of the strap to a release mechanism incorporated into the clip. Usually, the release mechanism includes a slidable bolt which is biased to the closed position, and this biasing force can be overcome by operation of the manually actuatable releasing mechanism.
While many arrangements have been proposed, all known remotely actuatable tether mechanisms share several requirements. Aside from the need for mechanical simplicity, low manufacturing cost and reliability, releasable tethers must be able to withstand twisting movements, as well as often unpredictable and severe strains caused by sudden pulls, jerks and the like. These requirements are especially severe when the tether is used in connection with an animal such as a dog.